


Eyebrows

by Erwin_Smith



Series: Erwin Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, child erwin, child!erwin, kid erwin, kid!Erwin, kidwin, sad erwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Child!Erwin being comforted by his father after being picked on at school. Written for Day 1: Childhood of Erwin Week 2016. Canonverse-ish setting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Childhood for Erwin Week 2016 on [ Tumblr ](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/prompts)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! This is my first time participating in an event like this. Of course I had to do it for my favorite character.

The young Erwin Smith was quiet during the whole time he and his father walked back home from school. Mr. Smith couldn’t figure out why. Usually, Erwin was asking him many questions about the history subjects he had taught the children in the class that day. The only thing that seemed normal about his son was the deep in thought look that was on his face. The young boy would always be deep in thoughts about things. The world always interested Erwin Smith.

Once the Smiths had arrived home, Erwin silently made his way into the bathroom. Mr. Smith just sighed and shook his head lightly and went off to the little kitchen to prepare a small dinner for the two of them, since Erwin would most likely be getting hungry.

Erwin stood atop the small wooden stool that sat in front of the sink and mirror. He stared at himself in his father’s small mirror. The young boy rubbed a chubby hand over one of the bushy brown tufts of hair that grew above his eyelid. He sniffled and rubbed a tear out of his eye with his other hand just as it was making its way down his cheek.

The blond boy lowered his hands and pulled open a drawer in the bathroom and sifted through its contents for the object he was looking for. A few more tears made their way down his cheeks, but he made no attempt to wipe them off. He wiped his drippy nose on his sleeve instead. After a moment of searching, he found what he was looking for. Erwin touched both eyebrows and took a deep, yet shaky breath in. His small hands shook with both nervousness and sadness. The drawer was pushed shut with his knobby knee, a bit of a clunking sound coming from it. 

Due to the small nature of the house, Mr. Smith could hear the sound from his place in the kitchen. Curious as to what his young son was up to, he abandoned his spot and walked to the bathroom. 

Erwin never heard him coming. He was too focused on his task.

“Erwin Smith,” came the sharp tone of his father’s voice. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom. His voice never, ever sounded like that. Erwin was surprised. The blade that the small boy had held up against one of his eyebrows fell from his quivering hand and clattered on the floor. He turned to his father, icy blue eyes wide, teary, and fearful. 

“I-I’m sorry, father!” He said quickly and clasped his hands together in front of him. The tears still lightly fell from his eyes. 

“Do you want to explain to me why you were trying to… shave your eyebrow?” His father asked. His voice was much calmer now. The much older man’s eyebrow was raised. He moved over to the sink and lifted the boy up and held him in his arms.

“A-A girl and boy made fun of me at school,” Erwin said quietly and wiped at his teary eyes, letting out a soft sob. “Th-They c-called me Eyebrows and laughed at how big they are.”

“Oh, Erwin,” his father whispered and rubbed the back of his blond head soothingly. “Your eyebrows are perfect just the way they are. Don’t worry about what others think of you, Erwin.”

Erwin sniffled in response and put his forehead against his father’s neck. 

“I don’t want to see you trying to shave your eyebrows off ever again. The size of your eyebrows doesn’t matter. The kindness in your heart is what matters. I admire how kind you are, my son. As for your eyebrows, they make you look like a handsome little man,” Mr. Smith said and smiled lightly.

“Really?” Came Erwin’s soft voice. He held onto his father’s shirt loosely. 

“Really,” his father replied.

The young boy smiled a bit against his father’s warm skin. “I love you, father.”

“I love you too, Erwin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
